deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/Undertale Fic Part 1: Welcome to the Underground!
Quick Message from GalacticAttorney: At the end of each part, there will be a CHOICE for you, the readers, to make. This is so you can have a role in influencing the story. Reply with your desired choice in the comments, and whichever option has the most comments will be what happens next. So goes the legend… All who climb Mt. Ebott… Will disappear and never be seen again. ~ Name the Fallen Human. … ...Masta. Is this name correct? … ...YES ~ A groggy feeling of consciousness returned to the fallen human. Slowly, they got up, attempting to take in their surroundings. After getting up too fast, they slumped to the ground again, and their hands fell on something soft and earthy. When they looked, they saw their hands were on top of a patch of pretty golden flowers. Taking their time, they got to their feet and looked around them. When they gazed upward, they saw sunlight streaming in through a hole that seemed impossibly high up. Was that how they had arrived in this strange place? Turning around, the human could not see anything beyond the sunlight, but noticed a hallway that seemed to lead out of the room they were in. Finding their legs, they walked out of the dark chamber and into the hallway. It turned right and led into yet another dark room. As the human crossed through this room, they noticed an out-of-place patch of ground that was bathed in a strange spotlight. As they grew near, the soil began to stir. Out of the ground popped a flower similar to the ones they had been laying on before, but it… had a face? It grinned at them, as if they’d been friends for years, and spoke to the human. “Howdy!” it said in a high-pitched voice. “I’m Shrek-It! Shrek-It the Flower!” The human tilted their head, utterly confused. Who was this odd flower being, and why could it talk? “Hmm… You’re new to the Underground, arent’cha?” Shrek-It asked. Slightly hesitant, the human nodded. “Golly! You must be so confused!” it replied, sounding concerned. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” It winked at the human. “I guess little old me will have to do!” Suddenly, a red heart appeared in the center of the human’s chest. “See that heart?” asked Shrek-It. “That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul is pretty weak right now, but you can make it stronger with Lv!” “What’s Lv stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” the flower cried. The human was very puzzled by all this new information, but they tried their best to understand. “You want some love, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” With that, Shrek-It released some floating pink pellets into the air, which hovered around him. “Down here,” he began, “LOVE is spread through…” He seemed to struggle for a term before continuing. “...Little pink Hibiki pellets!” The human tilted its head. Was the flower talking about Dan Hibiki? But he was one of the worst characters around… “Ready? Run around! Get as many as you can!” the flower said. The pink pellets started to float towards the human, who looked at them hesitantly. What were they to do? This flower seemed suspicious, but at the same time, they DID want to get stronger if they were to be stuck down there for a while… CHOICE: >Run Towards the Pellets >Run Away From the Pellets Category:Blog posts